My Only Exsistence
by slightlyxmarionette-esque
Summary: All Elizabeth ever wanted were answers, but she only seemed to end up with more questions. Now she must let go of everything that she used to know to hold onto the one person that she's ever loved. RemusOc. ONESHOT!


Hi ppls! I wrote this entire one-shot during math class today, so sorry if it's a little messy and doesn't make sense. I was half asleep and I almost died in a car accident last night, and today I was like "I'm going to write a random fanfic." heh. I know, scary right? Anywho….This includes an OC character I've been trying to write about for awhile now, but she never comes out right….It doesn't say much in here about her, but I can send you a profile of her if you want. Her name's Elizabeth Knowles and I'm really trying to write a sonfic with her and Remus but it never is as good as the real thing! Nrrg. But she's really cool….I guess you have to be in my head to get it, which is somewhere that you NEVER want to go…..Anywho, this is the first one-shot that I've done with an OC character….So I was a little nervous about it….It's funny, because I usually hate OC characters…Anywho, your probably like "Shut up so I can read your damn story!" Okay, okay….Review and I'll give you a cookie! Smiles

Disclaimer- Insert witty and rather sarcastic disclaimer here

IMPORTANT A/N- They are both twenty something when this takes place. It's right after Sirius "Betrays" Lily and James. That is what Remus is so upset about. Just to clear that up….I told you it wouldn't make sense! Just read it, you'll see what I'm talking about! lol

"Remus." She spoke every word softly, as if she would disturb the quietness that was becoming so loud between the two of them. The wind picked up, ruffling Remus's bangs and making them dance across his forehead.

"Remus, what's wrong?" She tried again in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"It's nothing", he replied, standing up from his sitting position on the fence in his attempt (A very successful attempt, I might add) to put an end to the subject. He stood with his back to her, hands in his jean pockets, shoulders hunched and his face looking across the orchard to the abandoned building that had once been his home.

She hated him being so distant, but it was so complicated lately. It was as if he didn't trust her anymore. This hurt her more than anything, because they used to be able to tell each other everything. He only told her that bad things were happening in the wizarding world, and nothing more. He said that he would tell her only what she needed to know to keep safe. He hadn't said anything more about the subject after that, and it had been three weeks ago, so she assumed that everything would be alright. She didn't know anything about the magical world, being a muggle herself, but when Remus had talked about it, his eyes lit up in a way that she would have never thought possible fifteen years ago. Now, he seldom went anywhere magical, and he never spoke about it to her anymore. She had tried to talk to him for the last month, but he kept avoiding her and making excuses . Despite all this, she knew she would never give up on him. She hated to see someone so good and pure end up so broken and fragile.

Remus would never tell her, but she saw it in his lifeless eyes. She wanted to know what had caused him so much pain, but she knew that she would never get a straight answer. What could have happened to him that made him lose his fire, his light? She had known him since they were ten, and she had never seen him this broken hearted. That's why she had called him here today, to a place that he had loathed ever since she could remember. It seemed fitting in a way that she couldn't explain. She was sitting on the old wood fence in the orchard where they had used to play as kids, trying to remember when everything made sense. It seemed so far away from her now. She sat there, her memories washing over her like waves, thinking back to when everything was good in the world.

Remus stood a foot away from her, lost in his own thoughts which were quite different from hers. He was so close to her, yet so far away at the same time. He was trying to forget everything that he had done in his past, trying not to let her see him.

She knew Remus was the last thing that she had to hold onto. If she lost him, it would be like losing everything that ever mattered to her. She knew that words were useless here. Actions were sometimes louder, and she knew what she had to do. She stood up and walked the short distance that was in between them and placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him around so that they were looking in each others eyes. He didn't pull away, just looked at her with such pain and sorrow that she barely suppressed a whimper. She held his gaze, frantically searching for something, anything that would help her understand. She couldn't stand it any longer and enveloped him in an intimate hug, surprising him, just like he had done for her so many times long ago. It was like time stood still as they embraced, and Remus felt right in that moment like he hadn't in a long time. He had missed her, his best friend for so long. His eyes welled up with tears as waves of relief and love washed over him in waves of emotion. The moment was broken by the rain that started coming down all around them in torrents, soaking them, but they didn't care. She knew that she would never understand what happened with him, but she didn't need to. As long as they had each other, they would be okay.

Did you like? Then review! And I'll give you pink fluffy handcuffs! (You can use them however you want! Heh.)


End file.
